


Catastrophic Failure

by DavidB1000



Series: Catastrophic Failure Universe [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy, Kara is Different, Love, Love Confessions, New Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, Taboo what Taboo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: After Alex and Kara come back from the wedding fun during the crossover, Alex realizes what she needs to do, and surprises Kara. Kalex!If this bothers you, I am sorry.





	Catastrophic Failure

It came to her, like a bolt out of the blue. She blushed, but she was damned if she was going to let her embarrassment get the best of her. She knew exactly what to do.

Which was why she stood outside Kara's apartment, her breath shaking. Her mind was logical, it solved puzzles. But this was not a puzzle. This was as she felt it, destiny. She knew that nothing would be the same no matter what happened after she knocked on the door. 

She just needed to work up the courage to knock on it.  
Then she did, she knocked on the door. Now destiny would play out.

Kara opened the door and smiled. “Alex! Hi!”  
Alex looked at her foster sister, and took a deep breath. “Kara, I need to tell you something.”  
“Sure, come on in.” 

Kara let Alex in, and then closed the door.  
Alex saw her opportunity, and she took it as Kara turned around. “Okay, Alex, what...” She trailed off as Alex kissed her, deeply. 

Kara was thrown off guard. Alex blushed and broke away. “Oh, God, I'm so sorry, I never should have come here. I never should have...” 

She stopped as Kara kissed her back, with even more force.  
“Shh, it's okay.” Kara smiled.  
“I've been wanting you, really, Kara, for so long. I just took this long to realize it.” Alex groaned.

Kara smiled. “It's okay, Alex. This isn't weird for me. Remember, Barry and Iris, they were foster brother and sister.”  
Alex chuckled. “Yeah, I know. But it's different for you and me, it really is.” 

“That's because I'm an alien, you silly goose, but I love you, Alex, and I have no qualms with being with you. This wouldn't even be an issue on Krypton.” Kara grinned.

Alex relaxed. “I am so glad. I just, I had to do this, I had to.”  
Kara chuckled, and kissed Alex again. “It will be okay. We'll be together now, and nothing will stand in our way.” 

“Okay, but I just, I'm worried.” Alex frowned.  
“Don't be worried, just be with me. That's all you need to ever do.” Kara spoke and hugged her. 

“I feel as though a great burden has been lifted from me.” Alex sighed happily.  
“That's how good my kisses are.” Kara grinned.

“Oh? I am not surprised.” Alex smiled and kissed Kara again.

&^&

The Next Morning

Kara woke up, in the arms of her own foster sister, naked, their bodies, twined together, and smiled. This, she mused, was what things should have been all along. Alex had been amazing, and she had also been so kind. 

Alex woke up soon after and grinned as she saw Kara. “Oh, I am so glad the last night actually happened.” 

Kara looked up and smiled. “So am I.” 

Alex spoke softly. “I don't want to hide this, but I think we need to, for awhile.”  
“We can worry about that in time.” Kara smiled and kissed her.  
“For now, we just are who we are, and who we have always should have been.” Alex smiled.

“Exactly.” Kara grinned.  
They laid there for quite some time, until Alex frowned. “I think it's time for us to go about our day.”  
Kara grinned. “I understand that.” 

“Tonight? More of the same?” Alex grinned.  
“Always and forever, Alex.” Kara smiled and kissed Alex, her girlfriend. She smiled, happy to call her that.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me over the course of a few hours, after the Crossover ended, and I just finished it, and I felt like sharing it with you all out there.  
> Despite the bizarre problems people have with this pairing, I consider myself the type who can write basically any pairing, and see it as valid.  
> "James, I love you Man!" "Winn, you are so drunk." included. :)


End file.
